


Ken Doll

by d__T



Series: The Afternoon Light Cuts to Size [5]
Category: Blood Drive (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Julian being the Worst:tm:, M/M, PWP, Sex with Clothes On, atypical genitalia configurations, context for things later in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: The first time Rasher and Julian fuck. They don't even get naked. These absolute losers.





	Ken Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2

Rasher is pressed tightly against Slink’s back, hips snugly to his ass. Slink is making greedy sounds as Rasher ruts on him, pulling and gripping to encourage more. He knows Slink can feel how aroused he is, knows Slink wants it, wants to feel how hard Slink is reacting to it. He slips a hand down the front of Slink’s trousers, and his hand does not find the dick he’s expecting so he keeps sliding thinking  _ cunt, maybe? _ but not that either, just a narrow lapped over fold and some kind of wetness smearing his palm and Slink moaning and pushing against his hand. He can figure this out.

His idiot mouth goes and says, “You don’t have-”

Slink wraps an arm backwards around Rasher’s head and pulls him over his shoulder fit to choke, and  _ states _ , “Show some fucking imagination.”

Rasher catches his brain up with his idiot mouth and stammers out, “Yes, sir.”

Slink pulls the hold a little harder before releasing his head. The skinny man heaves a huge gasp against his back like he’d actually been choked, not just restrained. Julian  _ laughs _ until Rasher mashes his hand against Julian’s crotch, making him break off into hiccupy moans.

Heart hadn’t left him with much of his donor’s body’s original genitals to play with. Something about how they thought he didn’t need them, when he’d inquired about it. Something about how it would make him more controllable.

Joke’s on their reductive asses, it hasn’t slowed him down none, and it doesn’t seem to be slowing Rasher down either. ‘Cause Rasher is whispering in his ear like, “C’mon I wanna fuck you so bad, you’re so  _ hot _ ” as he bears down on Slink with all his insignificant weight.

Julian forces his belt undone and suddenly Rasher has the reach to grind Julian properly into his palm. Some of his mangled nerves get mad about it but the rest know that rhythmic pressure is good and know it in a big way.

“Please.” Rasher’s growl is more rough than it is words and Julian feels so warm; it’s so easy to make him beg.

Rasher says  _ please _ and bites down on the back of his neck. It stings, and he yelps and he twitches abruptly and then he goes limp.

Rasher freezes, startled. “You came?”

Julian nods.

“Cool.” Rasher withdraws his hand and momentarily peers quizzically at the slime on his palm like it’ll explain what’s in Slink’s pants before commencing licking himself cleaner.

Julian squirms around until he can tuck his nose up under Rasher’s jaw.

“Do you mind if I-?” Rasher kind of gestures at himself with his still-slick hand.

“Enjoy.” Julian drawls.

“Do you want to-?”

“Nope.” Julian pops the end of the word.

“ _ Oh. _ ”


End file.
